


Madame Spellwell Masquerade

by praisemadamespellman



Series: One-off Stories [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: Zelda takes Lilith to a masquerade but leaves with Mary.I'm jumping ahead of myself but this is for Week Four of the Fictober Challenge: Costumes/Disguises
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: One-off Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Madame Spellwell Masquerade

Sabrina Spellman was turning twenty-one on the weekend. Not only did it signify her transition into supposed “adulthood” by mortal standards of being able to legally consume alcohol in the states, but it was the year she would also graduate from the Academy of Unseen Arts and head to Prague to further her studies in conjuring and demonology at the very prestigious Unicorn University. The Spellmans were going to host a masquerade party for her birthday and graduation at the Academy of Unseen Arts.

Zelda was sitting at her kitchen table, reading the newspaper and enjoying her morning coffee when Lilith let herself in and sauntered into the kitchen, “You called, darling?”

Folding her paper and placing it aside, Zelda reached up to fuss with her floral head wrap, running her hands quickly through her crimson curls, and straightening her forest green silk robe; “I didn’t mean for you to come over right this second, Lily. I’m hardly ready for visitors.” 

The Queen of Hell chuckled softly, “A visitor? Is that who I am?” Walking into Zelda’s personal space, Lilith slid her hand confidently behind the red curls to cup the High Priestess’ neck, tilting her head and leaning down to press a warm kiss to Zelda’s lips.

Flushed, Zelda unfurled herself from Lilith’s grasp, and busied her hands with a pack of cigarettes; “I just mean that I would have preferred not to be in my nightgown and head scarf when you arrived, that’s all.” Lighting her cigarette, Zelda motioned to a chair and the carafe of coffee. “Please, have a seat. Can I pour you some coffee?”

“Yes, I’d like that.” Unbelting her leather trench coat and tossing it on the far end of the table, she took a seat and the proffered mug of coffee, refusing milk or sugar. “I like my coffee like my soul - black.” Her bright blues twinkled at her humour as Zelda snorted lightly and rolled her eyes.

“As you know, it’s Sabrina’s birthday this weekend. Hilda and I, at Sabrina’s request, have decided to host a masquerade ball at the Academy as both a birthday and graduation party....” Zelda was annoyed at her nerves. Even after years of Lilith flitting in and out of her life, Zelda was still very unsure of where they stood. As Queen of Hell, Lilith’s responsibilities often kept her away and inaccessible to Zelda for months at a time. She could never count on Lilith being present or available at any given time and so she’d learned to just accept whatever it was that Lilith could give her. The lack of consistency and structure in their relationship made her nervous but she couldn’t deny the kaleidoscope of butterflies that filled her belly any time she thought of or saw the demoness.

Zelda took a drag from her cigarette, exhaled, and took a sip of her coffee while Lilith waited politely for her to finish; “...I was hoping….” The redheaded witch frowned, it wasn’t like her to lack confidence. Clearing her throat, she tried again; “Would you be free to accompany me to the masquerade?”

Lilith reached across the table and plucked Zelda’s delicate china cup from her hand and placed it on the table, then pulled the witch off her stool and shifted to welcome her onto her lap; “I would love to, Zelds.” Lilith’s fingers roamed over the witch’s curves, tugging at Zelda’s robe and forcing it to fall off one shoulder, replacing its silk with her lips as she trailed kisses to the redhead’s neck.

Zelda squirmed on Lilith’s lap, her body responding to the Dawn of Dooms touches, she turned around in Lilith’s lap and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a deep kiss before standing and moving towards the stairs; “I need to get ready for work Lily...”

Releasing her, Lilith tilted her head with a sapphic smile, “May I watch?”

Laughing at the dark haired witch’s brazenness, Zelda curled a finger in a come hither motion and grinned as Lilith followed her up into her bedroom and settled on the edge of the bed, ready to witness the redhead’s morning routine. Leaning back on her hands as her eyes hungrily followed Zelda’s fingers as she untangled the head wrap from her hair and picked up a brush, Lilith began a necessary conversation, “How are things with Mary?

Looking through the mirror, Zelda held Lilith’s gaze as she brushed out her hair, “Things with Mary are keeping me busy when you are too busy for me.” Placing the brush on the vanity, she ran her fingers through her crimson tresses and shook them out around her face, holding Lilith’s gaze for a moment longer before she turned her attention to her make-up.

Lilith tilted her head, using the power of telekinesis to open the bedroom windows and invite the elements into the room. Pursing her lips she blew the wind towards Zelda, encouraging it to slide beneath the witch’s hair and caress the back of her neck, traveling down to kiss across her collarbones, and slide between the valley of her breasts. Zelda’s lashes fluttered and her body moved to lean into the wind, she caught Lilith’s gaze again with a smile, then returned to finishing her cat eye liner. As the wind explored the recesses of her robe, her body jerked in response and she laughed, “Lily, that tickles!”

With a wave of her hand, the wind disappeared, as Lilith smiled, returning to the topic at hand; “Are you happy, my darling?”

“I am, in fact.” It did surprise Zelda that she might prefer two partners instead of just one but with Lilith gone so often and unable to make any sort of commitment to her, Zelda cherished the time she was able to spend with Mary, a woman who was able to make plans and keep them. Leaning back in her chair, the Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts smeared a deep red lipstick across her lips, “You’re extremely different people, Lilith….in the same incredibly stunning package, lucky for me.”

Zelda stood and moved to the bed, sliding her hand across Lilith’s cheek and to the back of her neck, pulling her up and off the bed and bringing her lips to the witch’s. Kissing the Dawn of Doom sweetly, Zelda then whispered against her mouth, “Undress me?”

Arching a brow Lilith spared no time hooking her fingers under the edges of the silk robe and pulling it off of Zelda’s shoulders, dipping to kiss at her skin as it revealed itself. The robe fluttered to the ground as Lilith’s fingers pulled at the straps of Zelda’s chemise and it too fluttered dramatically to the ground, leaving her naked in front of the demoness. 

“This is cruel, Zelda Spellman. I know you will never allow me to make you late for your students…” Lilith pulled the witch closer, her hands following the path of the wind for a few breaths before the redhead spun out of her grasp with a soft laugh.

“You’re right. I can’t be late.” With a fiery glance over her shoulder, Zelda disappeared into the bathroom and when she reappeared mere moments later, she was fully dressed. “So, you’ll come pick me up tomorrow night?”

“As you wish, my Queen.” Lilith bowed dramatically and Zelda rolled her eyes, laughing and leaning in to kiss her before rushing out the door.

### 

Zelda’s breath caught in her throat when Ambrose opened the door to welcome Lilith into the house. She reached out and grabbed the banister to keep from stumbling down the stairs as the Queen of Hell sauntered into the foyer dressed in a floor length cherry red gown embellished with shimmering black beads. A lace mask covered her eyes and came to a point down the bridge of her nose like a raven beak, her bright blue eyes illuminated further by the dark surrounding them. Lilith settled her skirt around her feet, smoothing the shuddering beads, and followed the staircase up to where Zelda stood, her hand flying up to press against her collarbone in reaction. Blushing softly, Zelda descended the stairs, her full skirts trailing behind her, the rather conservative top buttoning up to her throat, and yet she looked stunning. Her skeleton mask hung from her fingers as she met Lilith and moved in to brush a kiss along her cheek.

“You look beautiful.” Both witches uttered the same words at the same time and pulled away from each other, laughing. 

“We’ll meet you there!” Zelda called over her shoulder as she grabbed Lilith’s hand and pulled her out the front door, her heart racing like a teenager heading towards their prom. Sabrina was off with her mortal friends and would be heading to the masquerade on her own, Hilda had Dr. Cee, and Ambrose had both Prudence and Luke on his arm for the evening. No one would notice if she were a few minutes late as she took advantage of having Lilith all to herself.

Lacing their fingers together, the witches wandered slowly through Greendale Woods, leaving crunching under their feet, the cool All Hallows Eve breeze caressing their cheeks a rosy red. Lilith shivered, unaccustomed to being without the flames of Hell at her back; with a snap of her fingers, Zelda conjured a large black blanket and draping it around her shoulders, she offered the Queen of Hell the other corner, sliding her arm around Lilith’s waist when she took it. Beneath the warmth of the blanket and the sparkle of the stars, the witches walked until they reached a clearing and found a seat on a nearby log.

Zelda snuggled up close to Lilith, pulling the blanket tighter around them and looking into those deep blues, “I miss you.” 

Reaching up, Lilith traced Zelda’s face tenderly, “I hate that Hell keeps me away from you.” 

“Well you’re here now…” Zelda grabbed Lilith’s chin and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Lilith moaned into the kiss. While she had been waiting millenia to rule as Queen of Hell, since falling for Zelda Spellman all those years ago, ruling was a bittersweet experience. The hordes of Hell and the business needing to be conducted as ruler of Hell waited for no one and certainly did not care to take Lilith’s personal business into consideration. As far as Hell was concerned, Lilith either wanted to rule or she wanted to return aboveground and allow someone else to take the throne. 

Though it had been four years of random visits with no promises made, Zelda never even considered asking Lilith to give up Hell. As someone who understood ambition and had also reached goals she’d set for herself when she became both the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith and Directrix of the Academy of Unseen Arts, she could never be with someone who would ask her to give those things up. Her love for Lilith was deeply rooted in her respect for the witch she was, so even if she wished they could see each other more often and that their relationship could be more predictable, she was happy for the time she was given when it was given and she would never ask for more. 

Mary Wardwell had coyly entered the picture three years into Zelda’s relationship with Lilith, her and the High Priestess had just celebrated their one year anniversary quietly in Mary’s cottage with a home cooked meal, a couple of bottles of wine, a vicious game of Scrabble, and a titillating conversation that carried on well into the early morning hours of the next day. Where Lilith challenged Zelda adventurously and kept her on her toes, thrilling her every time they were together, Mary challenged her intellectually and was a steady hand in Zelda’s, at times, chaotic life. Mary grounded her, where Lilith uprooted her. The dichotomy between them was dizzying and addicting - Zelda craved both.

The butterflies vying to find a pathway from her belly to her ribs fluttered even harder within her as Lilith broke their kiss and threatened to ruin her dress by sliding down to her knees on the dewy forest floor. Zelda arched a brow and pulled the blanket around her shoulders as she watched the demoness suspiciously. “Lean back…” Lilith nodded to the trunk behind Zelda and the redheaded witch did as she was told, leaning against the rough bark and chuckling as Lilith fought with the yards of tulle beneath the gold silk and black lace of her skirt.

“Lily...what are yo-” A sharp intake of breath cut off her words as she felt Lilith’s fingers slid against the thin material of her lace underwear. She recognized the wicked glint in the Dawn of Doom’s eyes before she disappeared beneath Zelda’s skirts and replaced her fingers with her mouth, the cruel tease of wet tongue pressing against fabric had the High Priestess’ eyes rolling in the back of her head. “Anyone could just….walk by, Lily!”

Zelda heard a muffled laugh from beneath her skirt and knew the thrill of being caught was exactly why Lilith had crawled up under there in the first place. Then she felt teeth sink into her inner thigh and her hand slapped down hard on the rock, her palm stinging, the pain evolving from sharp to throbbing warmth flooding through her. She couldn’t even reach down to grab her lover’s hair or touch her neck, there was too much fabric in the way and the utter loss of control over the situation added to her desire - the uncomfortable push-pull of control and surrender. Lilith knew the dance well and she played her redheaded lover like a marionette. 

Hooking her finger in Zelda’s lace panties, Lilith pulled them away from her heated skin and pressed forward with her demon tongue, snaking between wet lips, her teeth dragging across the pulsing throb of her lover’s clit. The slickness inviting her fingers to come inside, curling against flesh and muscle to bring Zelda to ecstatic heights as they wiggled and stroked within her, matching time with her tongue against the outer edges of her. Zelda pressed her back against the tree trunk and pulled at her skirt to make room on the rock for her feet, allowing her to grind down onto Lilith’s face and fingers. Her eyes fluttering open to quickly scan her surroundings for intruders, her heart pounding, as she took the emptiness of the clearing as permission to let go entirely. 

Unfurling herself from undulating hips and tulle, Lilith resurfaced from beneath Zelda’s gown triumphantly, dragging her thumb down the corner of her mouth, catching her lip between her teeth and sucking on it. With a grin, she sidled back onto the rock next to Zelda and kissed her lover hard on the mouth before standing and holding her hand out for Zelda, “We’re going to be late, my darling….” 

Still a bit dazed, Zelda allowed Lilith to help her to her feet, and shakily straightened out her skirts, moaning softly as she took a moment to breathe in what she’d just experienced. Pulling Lilith into her arms, she nibbled at her lips, “You just love putting me in this headspace, don’t you my Queen?” Zelda chuckled softly as she straightened her mask over her face and allowed Lilith to lead her towards the Academy of Unseen Arts.

### 

The masquerade was in full swing when they arrived. Without missing a beat, Lilith dragged Zelda onto the dance floor and to the High Priestess’ delight, began to waltz. Zelda could forgive the absence of her because it was moments like these that stoked the fires of her love for Lilith; the spontaneity, the carefree moments in time where Zelda could completely escape into the dream created for her. Lilith pulled Zelda out of her comfort zone, casting aside any fears of impropriety and encouraging her to live out loud. Colours were more vibrant with Lilith, music was richer, food was more delicious. With the Queen of Hell, Zelda was always just on the edge of falling from the precipice and it was both fear and exhilaration that kept her there. 

Quieting her mind to focus on the present, Zelda felt every bone in her fingers as her hand closed around Lilith’s; she felt the whisper of fabric against her legs as she was spun throughout the crowded dance floor; she got lost in the flecks of light pulling her deeper into the sapphire of her lover’s eyes. She felt the heat from Lilith’s body as the demoness pulled her closer, the hand firmly against the small of her back, the air swirling around them. She was vaguely aware of the people around her, the glimmer of gems and swish of silk on colourful dresses, the sound of the instruments creating the music she danced to - but ultimately she only had eyes for Lilith. 

As the song came to an end and their dance did as well, Zelda pushed the mask up onto her head and gently touched Lilith’s cheek, “You bewitch me….I swear you do it on purpose. You like having my full attention.”

Lilith’s eyes sparkled as she smiled, “Of course I love having your full attention but you most certainly give it to me willingly. I promise, there is no magic here…. except for you. You are magic.” 

Just as Zelda was about to admonish Lilith for her sickeningly sweet comment the band began to play Happy Birthday. Swearing quietly, she hurriedly pulled Lilith along to find Hilda, moving to stand beside her sister, ignoring her glare and “where have you been”s, as their niece blew out the candles on her cake. Helping Sabrina pass out cake to their guests and encouraging them to help themselves to the punch, Zelda glanced up to see Lilith with her ear craned to the minion from Hell that whispered into it. When she reached the demoness and offered her cake, Lilith shook her head.

“You have to go, don’t you?” Zelda bit her bottom lip and abandoned the cake on a nearby table.

Lilith sighed heavily and took Zelda’s hands in hers, bringing both of them to her lips for a kiss that lingered, “I’m sorry, Zelds.”

With quiet disappointment, Zelda graciously accepted the reality of being partnered with one of the most important beings in the universe, and she stepped into Lilith’s personal space, cupped her face and kissed her deeply, the taste of cloves on her tongue. Pulling back, she released Lilith with a tender smile; “Thank you for coming, my love.”

“I wish I could stay.” Lilith grabbed Zelda in a fierce embrace and growled in her ear, “I love you with all that I am even if what I am makes loving me impossible.” Then she was gone, the air around Zelda smelling faintly of brimstone. With a sigh, Zelda settled into a nearby chair and grabbed that cake, deciding to eat her feelings as she watched the dancers move back onto the floor.

A full piece of cake and two glasses of wine later, her eyes found Lilith again, coming towards her through the crowd; only she was now wearing a tea length navy gown, iridescent straps of tulle with a fitted bodice, a satin belt accentuating the waistline and leading down to a full crinoline skirt, the candlelight shimmering off the beads threaded throughout the dress - Zelda recognized it right away as a Norman Norell original. The navy gown was paired with a beaded pair of slingback pumps, her auburn waves cascading around her shoulders, a black feather fascinator attached to her hair with netting that fell over her eyes, and a simple string of pearls.

The moment her eyes fell to those pearls, Zelda got to her feet, wiping her mouth clean, and called out, “Mary!” Mary Wardwell’s face visibly lit up and she hurried to Zelda’s side. “What are you...I mean how did yo-”

“Lilith. She appeared like my fairy godmother, waved her proverbial wand and transformed my housecoat into this beautiful dress, then put me in my car and told me you would be waiting here.” Mary grabbed Zelda’s hands and her face fell as she registered the tears welling up in the witch’s eyes. “I’m sorry...should I not have come?”

Quickly wiping at her eyes, Zelda pulled Mary into a warm embrace and swallowed her emotions, choking out a whisper, “No no, it’s not that my darling. I’m so delighted to see you. I’m just touched that Lilith would do that for me...that she would see to it that I wasn’t alone tonight. That she cares enough for me to deliver you and that you care enough to come at all.” Zelda pulled back and Mary wiped at a tear sliding down her cheek. “I am blessed, that’s all.”

Lilith may have taken over Mary Wardwell’s earthly form, but when Mary smiled there was no hint of wickedness behind it; the purity of the twist in her lips made Zelda’s breath catch, and when she traced that curve upwards to the sparkling blues beneath the black mesh netting, her heart dipped and she felt the urge to hold onto something for dear life. Mary’s charm was quiet and disarming, as much as Lilith swept her off her feet, Mary shook her to her core. Lilith took Zelda as she was offered but Mary dug deeper, she unfolded the layers and snuggled with Zelda’s vulnerability, making her feel safe. 

“Let’s dance, shall we?” Mary smiled and offered her hand which Zelda took gladly. 

The pair walked onto the dance floor as the music slowed. Mary slid her arms around Zelda’s waist, pulling the witch tight against her, as she wrapped her arms around Mary’s neck. Zelda lazily played with an auburn tendril, curling it around her finger and letting go, making Mary shiver as they swayed slowly and shuffled in a circle. Smiling softly, Zelda rested her cheek against Mary’s and closed her eyes, losing herself in the warmth of Mary’s embrace.

When the band picked up the tempo, the pair decided to grab a drink instead - her third, Zelda was beginning to feel the effects. Sitting next to each other, their hands clasped in the space between them, they watched the younger witches take over the dance floor and sipped on champagne. It was a comfortable silence that neither of them felt was necessary to fill. It still discombobulated Zelda to see Lilith’s face out of the corner of her eye and she had to remind herself that it had been Mary’s face first and there were clear tells; crows feet lined the corners of Mary’s eyes, belying her mortal years, where Lilith’s skin was smooth; Mary wore contacts tonight but typically wore glasses, where Lilith had perfect sight. It was the small differences that endeared Zelda to the mortal but they were also the cruel reminders that her time with Mary was finite. 

“Don’t think about it.” Mary’s voice interrupted Zelda’s thoughts and she turned to look into those sparkling cerulean eyes. 

“Don’t think about what, darling?” Zelda took a sip from her drink.

“I don’t have to be a witch to know you’re looking at my crow’s feet and worrying about my mortality. We’ve discussed this Zelda….and we decided to appreciate each moment we’re given, right?” Mary squeezed Zelda’s hand and pulled it into her lap, patting it tenderly.

“Yes, but…” Zelda swallowed her comments with another sip from her glass and felt her head begin to spin. “...oh dear. I’d like to go home, Mary.”

Mary leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Zelda’s cheek before grabbing her champagne flute and putting them both on the table next to them, then she stood and pulled Zelda to her feet. Zelda swayed slightly and frowned, she didn’t think she’d had that many drinks but perhaps she’d finished three after Lilith left, she couldn’t quite remember. The mortal led the witch out of the party - Zelda paused to say goodnight to Sabrina, who was having too much fun to care about what her family was doing, and told Hilda not to wait up.

“Oh...so home is my house, is it?” Mary grinned softly.

Zelda hiccuped and slapped her hand over her mouth, horrified at having done so. “Don’t play games with me Mary Wardwell. Take me home - to your house - or take me to mine if you’d prefer. But I know you don’t….prefer...me to be elsewhere...I mean. Satan’s SAKE.” Zelda leaned against Mary’s car, utterly flabbergasted at her inability to speak clearly.

Mary laughed softly and opened the door for the redhead, helping her into the car, pulling the seatbelt down and belting it in. “Oh for Hell’s sake Mary, I can buckle my own seat belt!” Zelda tried to navigate grabbing it from Mary but the brunette used her forearm to wrestle Zelda back against her seat, clipped in the seatbelt, and turned to look at the witch.

“Let go, Zelda. You can let someone else be in control for once. Especially in the state you’re in.” Amused, Mary smiled and silenced Zelda’s protests with a kiss then closed her door and walked around to the driver’s seat.

Crossing her arms like a petulant child, Zelda was frowning and staring out the front of the window, more frustrated with her own behaviour than Mary’s but not willing to cede control or admit defeat. Mary bit her cheek to keep from laughing and drove in silence, letting Zelda stew in the passenger seat. As they pulled up to Mary’s cottage, Zelda had visibly relaxed, her arms fallen to clasp softly in her lap, her eyelids heavy. When the car came to a stop, she opened the door and tried to get out, forgetting about her seatbelt, Mary had to shove her fist in her mouth to silence the laughter that threatened to explode from her at the sight of Zelda fighting with her voluminous skirts and the seat belt. 

Standing outside of Zelda’s door, Mary waited patiently, “Need help?”

With a dramatic sigh, Zelda huffed and glared at her, “Well I suppose I do, don’t I?!”

Biting her lips, trying to destroy her smile, Mary leaned forward across Zelda and undid her seatbelt but before she could dip back out of the car, Zelda grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Mary melted, shifting to sink into Zelda’s lap as the redheaded witch wrapped her arms around her and the kiss deepened further. Zelda’s hands wandering across Mary’s shimmering dress desperately, finding the zipper, she began to pull it down. Mary pulled back and stopped her, “Come inside first, dear. It’s cold out here.”

At the front door, as Mary dug through her clutch for the keys, Zelda watched her and felt her mouth give birth to her heart as she uttered three simple but profound words, “I love you.” Mary paused with the key in the door and turned her head to look at Zelda, this being the first time she’d ever said such a thing. “I do….Hell help me….I love you, Mary Wardwell.” 

Mary felt her heart lodge itself firmly in her throat as she pushed her front door open unconvinced that this wasn’t just the wine and champagne talking. Pulling Zelda inside, she was about to question the witch further when Zelda grabbed her and shoved her against the closed door, descending upon her wantonly. Any meaningful conversation Mary hoped to have would have to wait until morning...

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: 
> 
> Unicorn University is a thing
> 
> https://unicornuniversity.net/


End file.
